universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Gru
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Freeze Ray Gru gets out his Freeze gun and freezes the opponent. This move freezes the opponent for 6 seconds. In team battle, this move can be helpful for giving teammates health restored. Pressing B rapidly will freeze 2 opponents (If the opponent is next to an opponent). You can fire the freeze ray in 7 directions with the analog stick. Gru can fire the freeze ray on the floor to create an icy spot. Side B - Motorcycle Gru gets on his motorcycle like thing to drive around on stage. The opponents deal damage and knock-back whenever they get hit by Gru. You can control Gru and his bike in 2 directions with the analog stick (No jumps). Pressing A will make Gru jump off his bike. Up B - A Little Lift Gru stands on lift machine, which will lift him and go upwards on stage. The bigger the stage is, the longer that Gru will be lifted. The move ends when Gru jumps off the Lift machine or touching a ledge. The move gets canceled when Gru gets hit by a projectile so be carfull! Down B - Hyper Gun Gru gets out his Hyper gun and fires it at the opponents, dealing them damage. Holding B still and releasing it fires out a bigger one. Tapping B rapidly fires out smaller ones. You can move in 2 directions but no jumps. Pressing Down B cancel's the move. Final Smash - Assemble the Minions! Gru yells out "Assemble the Minions!" And a swarm of his minions run on stage to deal the opponents extreme knock-back and they will deal an Instant KO. None of the minions affect Gru. KOSFX KOSFX1: "AH!" KOSFX2: "AHHH!" Star KOSFX: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!!!" Screen KOSFX: "Oh!" Taunts Up: (Takes a sip of his coffee) Sd: "We're going to steal, LAWL!" Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Dances) Victory 2: "Knocked Ooooover!!" Victory 3: (Dreams) Lose/Clap: (Facepalm) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The word "Me" Victory Music Despicable Me theme Kirby Hat Gru's nose and scarf Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:WageGannon6's Text & Read Movesets Category:Possible Lawl Toon: Brother Location Characters Category:Despicable Me Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Male Category:Russian Category:Funny Characters Category:Illumination Productions Category:Genius Category:Bald Category:Grumpy Category:YouTube Poop Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Heroes Category:Internet Meme Category:Lawl Atoms